Baile Fugaz
by XimenaOS
Summary: A medida que avanza la noche encontrará la forma de bailar con él, es lo único que quiere, un momento para bailar.


_¡Hola!_

 _Pues estuve mucho tiempo fuera de Fanfiction por una situación muy personal y familiar, ya sé, pero ha llegado de nuevo, no los aburro con mi vida y comiencen._

 _(A partir de párrafo "Esa invitación…" es recomendable que pongan la música para ambientar, claro que, sólo es una sugerencia: /EHOKrXBtyfQ, y también en este otro link wiki/Figures_of_Argentine_tango#Walk_and_salidas encontrarán las imágenes de los pasos de baile para una mejor comprensión)_

* * *

°Loading°

Las luces eran tenues, débiles, la música pop sonaba en un volumen regulado porque no había mucho movimiento en el bar, apenas 15 personas se encontraban ahí y escasos 5 meseros atendían a la clientela, era un poco raro ya que la noche estaba bastante fresca y el cielo despejado. Ella se encontraba de pie frente a la barra, sosteniendo una copa coctelera llena con Medias de seda aunque no le prestaba mucha atención a la bebida, si no que estaba jugando con el tallo de la pequeña cereza.

Entonces él llegó en compañía de dos chicos y una chica, al parecer era la primera vez que visitaban el Black Wing, desfilaron hacia la terraza. Honey los repasó con la mirada: Un erizo, un equidna, un camaleón y una lince.

Aquel erizo le había llamado demasiado la atención; siguió observando al grupo, ahora sentado en una mesa. Honey se acercó con disimulo logrando posicionarse en un banco de otra barra más alta; perfecto. Pareciese que esa barra era un punto estratégico, una intencionada separación del interior y el exterior, y por conveniencia cercana a las escaleras que daban hacia la planta principal del pequeño club. Todavía tenía su copa llena, tomó un ligero sorbo y agudizó el oído.

El que inició la conversación fue precisamente él.

-Nicole ¿aún no avanzas en tu programa?

-No, y tengo que entregarlo esta semana pero aún no entiendo muy bien el lenguaje Harbour, Sally va a matarme- se lamentó.

-Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo ¿para qué va a servir el dichoso programa?- preguntó Knuckles.

-Es para la base de datos de Acorn, si no lo tengo listo… ¡no podrán registrar absolutamente nada, ni ventas, ni salidas, ni el salario de los trabajadores!-Espio la tomó de los hombros y la sentó, ya que la pobre lince se había parado y agitaba las manos.

-Sólo cálmate, ya se te ocurrirá algo para esto- dijo el camaleón sin soltarla.

-Es sencillo para ti decirlo, no tienes que estar tres horas frente a una pantalla llena de códigos y números.

-Bien bien, Nicole, calma, discúlpame por haber iniciado esto así, pero Espio tiene toda la razón, molestándote no resuelves nada- habló Sonic.

La lince pidió con una mirada a Espio que la soltara, cuando se sintió libre de la presión de aquellas manos dejó salir un suspiro profundo y se masajeo las sienes con las yemas de sus dedos. Antes de que alguien hablara, ella demandó:

-Quiero algo suave.

-¿Un Vodka?- interrogó el erizo, pero recibió como respuesta una mirada demasiado seria para poder categorizarla.

-No, si hay Mocktails mejor. Quiero relajarme, no embriagarme.

El equidna se ofreció a traer las bebidas, caminó hacia la barra para pedir un Tequila Mockingbird, un Charleston, un Martini de manzana y un Beachcomber. El mesero lo siguió hacia donde estaban los demás reunidos, dejó las bebidas y se marchó; Honey todavía estaba con su copa, ahora a la mitad de su capacidad cuando el mesero se ofreció a traerle más bebida, ella no lo rechazó. La charla del grupo en la terraza no duró más que 2 horas y no pidieron más bebidas que las iniciales; a las 11:00 p.m Nicole se fue un poco más tranquila y del brazo de Espio, se le había ocurrido usar el lenguaje SQL para arreglar su problema.

Knuckles se quedó con Sonic, únicamente miraban el lugar y las luces cuando de pronto en los ojos del erizo se cruzó la imagen de una gatita de pelaje amarillo y negro, ésta lucía una falda de tirantes azul con una blusa sencilla en color negro, sus botines eran grises, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, su mano sosteniendo su barbilla demostraba lo aburrida que estaba. La miró, esa combinación de colores era interesante, así como su pose llena de seguridad y, por qué no decirlo, soberbia. Knuckles se levantó y le cuestionó mientras ocultaba las manos en su chaleco de mezclilla:

-¿Nos vamos?

-Quiero quedarme un poco más, aún no he probado los bocadillos-indicó Sonic.

-Bueno, yo me voy a casa, nos vemos- puso dos dedos recargados en su frente y luego se los "lanzó" al mismo tiempo que se volteaba hacia las escaleras para salir. Se le formó una sonrisa sarcástica ante la absurda excusa de Sonic y una pequeña risa que reprimió de inmediato, pero qué más daba, ya había cumplido con llevar a conocer a los chicos el club que acababa de abrir en la ciudad, así que sin más tomó camino por la aún transcurrida avenida.

Aunque no era del todo falso que el azulado quería probar los bocadillos, no se podía ir de ahí con el estómago medio vacío y tenía que llenarlo con algo que no fuera alcohol o frutas. Para pasar a la barra principal y ordenar algo, debía bajar y caminar junto a la gatita que antes había visto y de alguna manera, quería hacerlo ya. Caminó con paso firme y con la mirada altanera, ya frente a uno de los meseros de la barra le pidió dos piezas de croquetas de espinaca que le fueron entregadas en un pequeño platito negro con puntitos blancos y de una vez pagó su respectiva cuenta para luego regresar a su mesa sin siquiera mirar de nuevo a Honey, esos aperitivos estaban muy ricos por cierto; después desapareció hacia el baño del club para enjuagar un poco su boca, arreglarse los hombros de su chaqueta y poner sobre su lengua una pastilla de menta.

Los ojos amarillentos de la felina presenciaron con asombro la rapidez que el erizo empleaba en sus movimientos y no dudó en pagar su consumo antes de que Sonic saliera del sanitario, esta era su oportunidad y tenía que acercarse a él sí o sí; en cuanto hubo pagado se acercó a la mesa donde aún estaba intacto el platito negro, trató de hacerlo lo más discreto posible para que nadie de aquellos extraños presentes pudiera juzgarla con la mirada. Cuando el azulado salió, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con la figura de la gatita sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el lugar que él había ocupado antes y la sonrisa ladina y seductora que sólo él sabía hacer apareció dibujada en sus labios, caminó lentamente haciendo que creciera más la ansiedad del ambiente por aquel encuentro, lo que por poco desespera a Honey, ella ya había esperado lo suficiente y ahora quería un momento, el plan del erizo era iniciar su plática con ella como lo hiciera anteriormente con sus amigos pero antes de que se sentara junto a la gatita, ésta se puso de pie.

-Baila conmigo.

Esa invitación le provocó una pequeña sensación de asombro en la que quería adentrarse, además de que en el sistema de sonido del Black Wing sonaba una cierta canción de piano que empezó a invadir suavemente cada espacio, ambos la reconocieron al instante.

-Ahhh…Yo…

-Tranquilo, no te morderé- Honey interrumpió guiñando el ojo y tomó sin ninguna pena su mano para guiarlo hacia la parte que se supondría era la pista.

-De acuerdo- respondió Sonic

Con la misma confianza que Honey presentara, la mano libre del erizo se posó más o menos a la altura de las costillas de su compañera de baile para empezar con esa extraña y divertida danza.

Honey lo guió con un poco de fuerza hacia la derecha contando sus pasos, después dio los mismos en dirección contraria y una vez más haciendo a Sonic retroceder, él le dio una vuelta, después ella se abrazó al erizo y marcó otra serie de pasos en rectángulo, como un baile de salón, al terminar giraban sus cuerpos para iniciar en otro sentido, después de un par de veces haciendo esto Sonic pensó en continuar pero ella no lo dejó, sujetándolo de los hombros, la gatita deslizó su pierna y dobló la otra para realizar un paso clásico de tango, él la sostenía por la cintura. Honey se incorporó y la pierna que antes había estirado ahora estaba semidoblada y con el pie en punta, logró hacer 3 boleos bajos hacia adelante y portaba su sonrisa orgullosa, el azulado chico pensó: _Si ella se va a lucir, yo también._

Con su mano y la suficiente fuerza jaló a la gatita hacia él ocasionando un brusco choque entre sus cuerpos, atrapó una de las manos de ella que todavía seguía posada en su hombro y la subió junto con la suya, después escuchó un suave respiro de su compañera. El erizo inició una serie de zancadas hacia atrás intentando ir al ritmo rápido de la música, se detuvo para hacer una barrida con su pie empujando el de Honey hacia adelante, al recuperar la postura, la gatita se liberó de su agarre para alejarse dando muchas vueltas acompañada por las teclas del piano aunque no se fue muy lejos pues Sonic pudo fácilmente tomarla de los brazos pero no se volteó de frente a ella, si no que prefirió usar el estilo de doble frente e iniciar otra vez sus pasos en rectángulo mirando la espalda y el negro cabello de la chica hasta que sin darse cuenta, tenía la mirada ambarina sobre él y un par de brazos ajenos rodeando su cuello con un ligero movimiento de ojos se mostró sorprendido. Ella avanzó hacia un lado mientras él se quedaba inmóvil, la gatita recorría con sus manos la línea de los brazos y el pecho de Sonic, dio toda la vuelta alrededor de él y acabó enfrente tomando sus manos. Honey hizo una caricia sutil con su botin en la pierna del erizo y regresó su pie al suelo, Sonic tomó el liderazgo del baile y comenzó una caminata paralela que terminó con una vuelta de la gatita.

Honey quiso cambiar un poco el momento, así que tomó las manos de Sonic y empezó a girar con él de manera rápida, estaba tan maravillada que comenzó a reírse y cerró los ojos, no pensaba en nada en absoluto, sólo en ella y en él dando vueltas como niños, mientras al chico de ojos verdes se le ocurría una idea, paró de golpe las vueltas y tomó a la gatita por la cintura, con su peso la obligó a doblarse sobre sí misma y volvió a incorporarla rápidamente, inició un vaivén de pasos como un vals sólo que formaban un círculo sin moverse de lugar, paró igual de improvisto y se quedó esperando a una respuesta de la chica, ella lo entendió de inmediato y de nuevo hizo boleos hacia adelante mostrando gracia en sus movimientos, incluso se atrevió a hacer un 4 con su pie derecho para finalizar su parte con un par de barridas suaves hacia atrás Sonic le dio otra vuelta y concluyó su baile con una sentada de tango en la que la gatita estaba, literalmente, sentada sobre la pierna doblada del erizo. Cuando éste la bajó al suelo, se acercó hacia su oreja y le susurró:

-Eres una cara que nunca olvidaría, Honey.

Ella se separó y no dijo nada, pensaba que no la recordaba, se quedó un rato mirando a Sonic, a sus intrigantes ojos verdes llenos de interés con el piano en el fondo, debía responder algo, había iniciado ese pequeño momento, se dijo a sí misma que no se arrepentiría y que no lo estaba para nada, entonces, ¿qué es lo que estaba esperando?

-Me recuerdas- dijo conmovida.

-Y tú a mí.

Honey no cabía de la emoción, y no quería desperdiciar su reencuentro con palabras, por lo que sólo lo abrazó y hundió su cara sobre su pecho, sintiendo como una de las manos de Sonic tocaba su espalda y la otra acariciaba su cabeza, y de nuevo dejó de pensar, sólo sabía que estaba ahí parada, con él, de nuevo.

* * *

 _Para este fanfic me basé en la canción It won't kill ya de los Chainsmokers, me encanta su música y esta letra me pareció interesante._

 _Se me ocurren varios nombres para este Shipp: honnic, sonney, sonicy ¿cuál creen que queda mejor?  
_


End file.
